


Consperacies and Stardust

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Kinda, M/M, Violence, Yeah triggering part in story, but only in chapter 5, depictions of self harm, dipictions of schizophrenia, mildly? Triggering parts in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: shunned by his father, Craig retreats to the woods. He meets an erratic blond with a funny name and soon discovers there's more to this boy than his ticks.There are some triggering elements scattered though this story. It has dicpictions of schizophrenia, and I myself do not suffer with that. If anything is wrong with how the story is, I do not mean to offend anyone, I simply just want to share this story that's been stuck in my head.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As in the summery, if I get things wrong, sorry in advance. But I hope you all enjoy this story! I haven't gotten it done yet but I got a few chapters finished. And I've written different parts of the story at different times, so there are slight changes in writing style

_Click, click_

Tweek sighed as he locked the door. Nodding to himself, he walks into his small little cabin; off the grid. Take that government, no taxes for this guy! He's got his own generator for his electrical needs. He smiled to himself, he got this all himself. He bought the cabin after his parents- no. They're not important. All he got was money from it. But he doesn't like to think of it. They're listening. They can see his thoughts. Hear him, see him-

Tweek let out an involuntary sound and quickly picked up the first thing he saw. A rubiks cube. _Oh, perfect_. He flipped it around, matching it, getting different patterns, scrambling it, all as he walked around his cabin. He paused to make coffee, but not much else. 

Coffee was a good addition to his daily activities, as he believes. It helps him stay up. He couldn't sleep, couldn't chance it. They would get him. They would infiltrate his thoughts. He glared at his rubiks cube. 

**_Ding!_ **

Tweek screamed and dropped the cube. He only calmed down when he figured out it was only the coffee. He left the forgotten Rubik's cube and went over to the coffee machine. He brought the whole pot out and set it on the counter. He reached over and grabbed a chipped up mug, a regular plain looking white one. He ran his tongue along his lips. There were burns there, too many times he's sipped at a bit to hot coffee. 

He takes a sip from the cup. Ah, that's better. It helps him stay sharp and focused. 

Oh, speaking of, he was a bit late for something. His usual patrol around his small cabin. He opened a drawer and pulled out some bear spray. You never know. Tweek didn't dare buy a gun, but he has a bow stashed off somewhere. He didn't want conflict but he wasn't stupid. Nodding to himself, he also grabbed one of his knives. He might want to get some fruit from a tree, or check one of his traps.

He unlocked the door and stepped out, his coffee has been shifted from pot to thermos, easier for travel. Marching onward, Tweek looked mostly in the trees, bushes, hiding places and the like. He liked the forest, nice birds singing songs, the wind through the trees. That cool mountain breeze. It was late spring, there wasn't much snow on the ground. 

Seemed normal enough. Well, until there was a scream. It didn't come from Tweek. It sounded like someone was being attacked. Tweek seized breathing, he froze. _No, now wasn't the time to do this!_ He needs to see what's going on. He ran over towards the sounds, he skidded to a halt at the sight.

There was a guy, he wore a lot of blue, but that wasn't as important as the wolf that decided to attack the guy. Maybe he had a reason? Wolves don't usually attack people.

_God damn it Tweek! Do something!_

Right! "Hey y-you fucker!" He yelled out, cursing at himself for stuttering. The wolf, who was about to go for a bite, got distracted. Tweek pulled out his bear spray. He didn't want to spray it on the poor guy, he already got attacked. So he had to get the wolf closer. "Grr- come get me pussy!" Now was not the time to be uneasy, he had to remind himself.

The wolf found his new target and lunged after Tweek. Tweek pressed his finger down and sprayed the wolf in the face, making it fall, cough and whimper. It yelped as it blindly ran away. Tweek, meanwhile, was breathing a bit hard as he rushed over to the injured person. 

"H-hey man! Can-ngh- can you hear me!?" He shouted, getting on his knees next to the other. The man winced as as he tried to sit up. "Ow fuck-" his voice was weird and nasally. "Can you stand?!" Tweek shouted. The man groaned at that. Tweek took a better look at the injuries. His arms were all bitten up, jacket ruined and looked like it was torn through to his stomach. There was a lot of blood. His leg was chewed up too. There was something else, he looked a bit black and blue in the face and around some of the more visible parts of himself. Huh, weird, wolves don't usually do that.

"Are you going to fucking help me or what?" Tweek snapped his head over to the man. "Sorry!" He apologized, going to help him off the ground. He hissed in pain. looks like the wolf might have gotten his back too. "Keep going keep going-" the man urged when Tweek slowed down. Tweek let out a sound and got the other on his feet. 

"Take me to a fucking hospital." The man said through gritted teeth. "No way man!" When the man glared at him, Tweek jumped a bit before continuing. "H-hospitals aren't safe!" He didn't have good experiences at the hospital. "What the fuck else are you gonna do?" Tweek twitched. _You should bring him home_. He looked over to the side, he never saw the voice, he stayed in the shadows, "Are you sure? Oh- what if he's a spy!" Tweek whisper yelled. 

The man rose a brow at this. He pushed at Tweek and eventually got him off his arm. "Yeah, no, fuck this." He said, he tried to take a step to just almost fall again Tweek caught him, letting out a panicked Yelp. "Jesus! Careful man! I-I can get you to my cabin!" The man groaned. "Fucking- ok, fine, but you better not do anything weird." Tweek started helping the man to his cabin. "I'm worried you'll do something weird!" He yelled back at the man.

The injured man -who Tweek took notice of his yellow-golden- brown kinda color eyes- groaned. "Jesus- are you always that loud?" He bit out. Tweek gulped at that. "Ngh.. No." He spoke, more timidly. Changing the subject instead. "What's your name?" The man sighed. "I'm only telling you this because I don't seem to have a choice." The man ground out, pain coming in sharper now. "I'm Craig." He stated simply 

Tweek offered a smile. "I'm Tweek." The man, Craig, rose a brow. "Really?" Tweek nodded. "Yeah, my parents-ngh- they.. Weren't the best." Tweek looked to the ground. Tweek put back on a smile. "Doesn't matter now though," He quickly said. Craig stared at him for a while before looking back forward. Tweek gulped. All he could do was hope that this man wasn't a spy, or an alien. He'd look more closely at him later.

Tweek wouldn't be able to handle letting someone die if they weren't 'unsafe'. Maybe he was out here running from them too? Maybe. If he turned out to be a spy or something, he might be able to use him for negotiating purposes when the mothership or something shows up. Yeah, it'll be ok. 

Tweek smiled as he saw his familiar little cabin come into view. "H-here we are!" He yelled, gesturing with his free hand. Craig just sighed and shivered, it was then that Tweek noticed the other was getting cold, fast. And it wasn't long before he fell limp in the twitchy guys arms.


	2. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put the second chapter up today too.

Warm. That's the first thing He registered. He laid in that warmth, not daring to disturb it. Well, that worked out pretty well, until he heard a crash. "Son of a bitch!" Well, looks like he should wake up now. Craig blinked open his eyes. Then he registered the pain, making him groan. Then, he noticed how messy it was in the room. Well, not that messy, but Legos, miscellaneous objects and discarded paper was everywhere.

Oh, and the paper. That was on the walls too. All over the walls. There were so many drawings you couldn't hardly see the walls in some places. He tried sitting up, which he managed, though it put him through a lot of pain, making him grunt as he had to lay back down.

He looked over to where he heard the noises. There was that weird blond guy, Tweek was it? Looks like he broke a glass, why did he agree to come here again? He brought a hand up to run it through his hair. That's when he noticed his hands and arms were bandaged, and his jacket and hat were gone. He noticed he didn't have a shirt on any more either, instead a bandage around his torso. He lifted the blanket that had been draped over him, noticing he was now wearing shorts and one of his legs were bandaged as well. 

"Oh Jesus! You're awake! I-I thought you died!" Craig cringed at that loud voice and looked over towards the blond, who was shaking and twitching. This couldn't be who bandaged him, not this well. This guy looked like he couldn't hold anything, that explains the broken glass. "Is there someone else here?" He asked, realizing his throat was dry as he spoke. 

"Oh! No, just me and-ngh- j-just me!" The spastic blond turned around and grabbed a glass that had water in it. "Here! You were out for a while.." He said as he went over and (just barely) handed the glass to Craig, who happily took it. He drank a bit of the water and set it on a nearby table. He took this moment to scan more of his surroundings.

He was in a bed, the only bed. There weren't any walls separating any rooms in the cabin, it was a small cabin though. All the kitchen had was a small mini fridge, coffee machine, and there was a makeshift.. Stove? He guessed. The only other furniture was a torn up old looking couch not far from the bed. 

"Y-Your not a spy, are you?" Craig looked to Tweek hearing this. "No?" He rose a brow at the other. The blond nodded. Craig took time to notice his messy hair and his disorderly buttoned shirt. He also had many colorful band aids on, looks like he's clumsy.

"Are you an alien? Who do you work for!" Tweek continued. Craig huffed. "No. And I don't work for anyone, I don't have a job." He simply stated, deciding it'd be easier to just humor the man. Tweek looked over his shoulder. "That sound right?...... Yeah! But-... Guess your right.." He turned back to look at Craig, who looked confused. "Why were y-ngh- you out here?" The blond asked. Craig sighed. "My business, not yours." He simply said. 

Tweek whined. He nodded at something. He got closer to Craig, who leaned away in return. Tweek brought a cupped hand to his mouth to whisper to the other; "are the government looking for you too?" Craig took a moment before he answered. "Something like that, not the government though." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. 

"Aliens?" Tweek asked instead. Craig shook his head. "No." He stated simply, raising his hand to push the other away from him. Tweek responded to this by yelping and jumping backward. Ok.. Noted. Tweek gulps and composes himself, moving over to where there was a coffee pot on the counter.

Craig watched in confusion as Tweek picked up the almost full pot of coffee and pouring it into a thermos, taking a few long gulps from it. Tweek set the thermos down and looked back at Craig who was staring at him. He jumped a bit at Craig seeing him and glanced from the pot to Craig a few times. "Y-you want-ngh- you want some coffee?" He asked.

Craig inwardly felt disgusted at that, he never liked coffee. His face set emotionless, he didn't trust this guy, he just didn't have a choice. "No." He simply stated. Tweek nodded slowly and seemed in thought. "T-then why are you staring at me? Are you a camera!? What do you want!" Craig winced at the loud screaming. 

"Jesus- no. God, I'm just confused ok?" _Whatever to stop you from fucking yelling._ Tweek narrowed his eyes at Craig before slowly turning around. "Sure you are." Tweek mumbled as he continued to drink from the thermos.

Craig rolled his eyes. This was going to be frustrating. He tried to sit up again, though he yelped in pain and laid back down, making Tweek startle as well. "Don't move too much man! You're going to rip your stitches!" 

"Stitches?" He wondered aloud. He looked down at his stomach, though he couldn't tell how the stitches looked because of the bandage around his torso. "You got messed up bad, man. Ngh- that wolf didn't like you." Tweek was fiddling with what looked like a stress ball in his hand as he approached the other, standing by the bed and looking down at Craig.

The black haired boy looked around the bed a moment, before deciding to ask, "Hey, where are my clothes?" Tweek narrowed his eyes a moment, seemingly in thought before he walked over to a laundry basket and riffled around.

"Your jacket got- Ngh- torn. Your pants, too- but I didn't look! I swear! You still have your underwear-" he paused as he squinted his eyes again, and he seemed frustrated before he threw the clothes in his hands down into the basket. "Ngh- fuck-" he rubbed at his head, closing his eyes for a moment before he got back up and went to the foot of the bed. He reached under it and pulled out Craig's bloody jacket and pants, along with his hat that was in considerably better condition than the other articles of clothing.

"I meant to wash them yesterday, but you were out all day." He mentioned as he reached out to hand them to the other. Craig carefully propped himself up to inspect his clothes, the jacket was torn to shit, and his pants were in a similar condition. His hat was a little dirty, but all in all still together, so that's the only thing he took from the pile. 

He dusted it off by hitting it before he put it on, not caring too much that it's still dirty. "How long was I out?" He decided to ask once he laid back down.

Tweek put the torn clothes back at the foot of the bed. "About a day." He replies and Craig decides that's not so bad, considering he didn't sleep for a couple days. He needs to get out of this cabin soon though, his friends would sure be looking for him. 

"How long do I have to stay here?" He asked again, resting his hands on his chest and looking to Tweek who had picked up a Rubik's cube and was messing with it. The blond seemed to tense up at this, he paused in his handling of the cube in his hands as he thought.

Craig watched as he seemed to whisper to himself, the boy rose a brow in confusion at the sight. Tweek soon cleared his throat and answered the other. "I don't know, a couple weeks? Ngh-" his right shoulder twitched up sharply before he started messing with the cube again.

Craig inwardly groaned, he didn't want to be stuck here for that long. Maybe he can get out of there sooner if he tries to escape. But with his leg as bad as it is, he doesn't know.

  
Craig decided he'd go ahead and sleep, see if that could help the pain lessen. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep to the sounds of hushed ramblings and soft scuffling in the small cabin.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is still not sure what exactly is up with Tweek.

It's been a bout a week, Craig thinks, since he's been attacked by wolves and drug to this cabin in fuck all nowhere by a bat shit crazy guy with a weird name. 

Craig is getting better though, Tweek gave him a cane(stick) and he can walk around a bit now. He must've fractured his right leg though, because he can't hardly step on it. Tweek had also changed his bandages multiple times by now, always rambling about possibility of an infection.

During this week, Craig has realized Tweek barely leaves his cabin, and when he does he doesn't leave for long. Craig suspects it's because of him but it's not his fault he's here. During these short moments Tweek is gone he has been snooping around the house, trying to figure the guy out. There's a lot of stuff like Rubik's cubes and little weird puzzle things he keeps around.

But what worries Craig is the large amount of knives hidden around the house.

He can kind of get it though, being paranoid and living alone, but that is also what worries him, and he does more not to act like any kind of threat around the blond. 

During his time when Tweek is around, he can sometimes see him working in a journal, scribbling things down. He mostly does this when he thinks Craig is asleep. He asked about it one time but Tweek got defensive and sort of aggressive, yelling and talking nonsense about the government and shoving the journal into a hole in the wall, bringing out a knife after it and storming outside. Craig decided to not ask about it ever again.

Right now though, Craig was on his bed and he was fiddling with one of the puzzles Tweek had scattered around. It was two bits of metal, loose but connected together. Craig had seen Tweek take the two bits apart and back together before, but Craig just could not get it, there was no way he could separate the two, but he knew he saw Tweek do it, or was he sit becoming crazy too?

He heard the door open and in walked Tweek with a rabbit and his bow. Craig gave a greeting and Tweek just grunted as he brought the rabbit to the kitchen, if you could call it that, and brought out a knife to skin it. 

Craig put the weird puzzle aside and used the stick he had to help him up. His back ached and so did his limbs, but he ambled forward to where Tweek was concentrating on the rabbit. 

"Can I help?" Craig asked, voice scratchy from hardly any use. Tweek startled slightly and eyed him for a bit before he decided to respond.

"We need Nng- we need vegetables and- stuff. Uh, mnng.." He seemed to be debating with himself as he paused for a moment, his eyes darting around. "The vegetables are... They're out back. Tools are there too. Rr- Ngh- don't- run away or turn against me, Okay? I'm trusting you right now." 

This seemingly minute task obvious has the other paranoid and worried. Craig can only guess what he's afraid of. But nonetheless, Craig promises he won't do anything like that and takes joy in the first chance to go outside in forever. It also makes him feel better in a weird sort of way that Tweek is trusting him for the first time since he ended up here. He can tell it's a lot out of the blond to do so. He briefly wonders what Tweek must have went through to be like he is as he wanders out the door.

The thought is gone now though as he navigates to the back of the cabin, of which has no windows, and sees a good sized garden. He limps over to where a basket is shielded by bushes, there are gardening tools inside so Craig takes the basket and kneels by the first row of plants, which are tomatoes.

It doesn't take him long to get the fruits and vegetables around the garden. In fact, he's glad for the chance to do something useful for a change. There was a good array of vegetables and fruits, including strawberries and potatoes as well as carrots and radishes. 

He puts the tools he used back behind the bush and takes the basket of his gatherings back into the cabin, though he has trouble opening the door. He announces he's back and can see Tweek putting the cut up and skinned rabbit into a pot, the unusable parts in a pile to the side. 

Craig puts the basket on the counter, now noticing his hands are dirty. "I put the tools back behind the bush, uh, I don't know how to replant this stuff though, so, sorry about that." He mentions, avoiding to touch anything to make stuff dirty, there wasn't a sink or running water in here. 

Tweek briefly looked up to him from where his bloody hands were putting rabbit legs in the pot. "Oh." He says almost distractedly. "Uh, right. I'll do that. We need to wash these, uhm, there's a stream nearby, I'll show- show you." He watches as Tweek grabs a knife and a couple buckets, placing the knife in his pocket so he can grab the basket too, which Craig is thankful for since it makes it easier for him to walk. 

He follows Tweek out of the cabin and down a ways through some trees to a running stream. Tweek hands the basket to Craig and tells him to wash the vegetables. Craig is a little skeptical at having to turn his back to Tweek, but he does so anyway, and Tweek soon kneels beside him down stream to wash off his bloody hands.

After Craig is done with the vegetables he gives himself a drink from the stream by cupping his hands and then watches as Tweek fills up the buckets with water. By now Craig has guessed that they're boiling the rabbit, probably into a stew. Craig's never had rabbit before, but he likes meat so it's better than just fruits and stuff. 

Craig can hear Tweek rambling. He could only make out little bits of it as the other was whispering and a bit was down the stream. It was almost like Tweek was disagreeing with someone. Craig had figured he could hear stuff that wasn't there but it never seemed this.. Aggressive.

"No, no, just- _JUST SHUT UP!_ " Tweek suddenly yelled, dropping the second bucket he had and spilling the water to the ground as he gripped his hair.

"Whoa, you oka-" "I'm fine!" Tweek interrupted Craig as he picked up the fallen bucket harshly and began filling it back up, glaring at it as he did. Craig decided not to press further and waited in silence until Tweek was done, following him back to his cabin and carrying the basket of fruits and veggies. 

When they got back, Craig let Tweek chop up the vegetables and piled them into the pot before putting the water in. He seemed very distracted and Craig thought it better to sit back on his bed so he won't disturb the other.

 _Poor guy_ , he idly thought, as he watched him put the pot on the weird stove and use matches to start a fire beneath it. Tweek then made coffee and started mumbling to himself in a corner, back towards Craig.

  
When the stew was done it was around sunset, orange rays could be seen from the cracks in the door. Tweek and Craig sat at the small table near the kitchen and ate on chipped ceramic bowls with worn utensils. It was still a more quiet dinner than at home.

It was a bit of silence into the meal when Tweek spoke. "How'd you end up in the woods." Craig glanced at Tweek, who didn't even look up.

Craig gulped. He took a bite of his stew to stall as he thought of an answer. Tweek seemed to trust him a bit, and he guessed the guy was still paranoid. So after some deliberation, he decided to tell the truth.

"I ran away from home." He answered simply, he would rather not go into details. 

Tweek chewed for a moment before he swallowed and glanced up at him. "Why?" 

Craig let out a sigh through his nose, he supposed that was inevitable. "Parents found out I'm gay, but my home was.. Unstable anyway. I got kicked out so I ran to the woods. Then the wolves attacked and then you came." Craig was staring at his chipped up bowl of mediocre stew, but he sensed Tweek pause in his movements.

Soon he heard Tweek clear his throat. "I, uh.. My parents weren't the best either." He said quietly, and then, even quieter. "I'm gay too....because I want to what's so nng- wrong with that?" 

Craig could guess that last part was more to himself but he felt better to know him saying he was gay wasn't going to be a problem. To be fair he wasn't sure exactly why he shared that detail but he didn't really regret it so it didn't matter.

They spent the rest of their meal in silence, afterwards Craig went to bed and Tweek went to the coffee pot. Craig briefly considered the fact that he only saw Tweek sleep once since he's been here, but the thought is long forgotten by the time he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to these frequent updates, there might not be another for a few days.

When Craig woke the next day, he could hear sobbing coming from the kitchen. In his sleep dazed and confused state, he slowly sat up before he realized Tweek must've been the one crying. 

Craig grabbed his cane, hissing at his shoulder and neck pain, he must've slept wrong. He wobbled up with the support of the stick and made it through the dark cabin towards the sound. He couldn't see, and a quick glance at the door showed him little light, so he stopped when he thought was near the kitchen as he squinted in the dark, barely able to see at all.

"Tweek?" 

"Gah!" Craig flinched at the scream, but he heard Tweek scoot up against the wall, so now he had an idea where he was at.

"It's just me- hold on-" Craig stretched out his shoulder a bit before he took a step forward, grunting. Why did his right shoulder have to cramp? He couldn't use his damn stick properly.

"Tweek? I'm going to sit down- I won't come near you if you don't want me to, Okay?" Craig announced, taking a deep breath before sitting down on the ground, though it proved more difficult in practice than in theory.

Craig winced and breathed a moment before deciding to ask, "what's wrong?" Craig wasn't the best with words or comforting, though he figured he'd do his best since Tweek has helped him so far.

Even though he is pretty crazy and the still dark room was not helping Craig's nerves. Let alone the fact that he couldn't run away, though he's already here so that's already out the window.

He heard Tweek whimpering and mumbling things to himself that he couldn't quite make out. He heard shuffling and then, as Craig blinked his eyes, Tweek gripped his-still bare- shoulders- making Craig hiss in pain before his eyes widened as Tweek shook him.

"Are you a spy? Nng- AN ALIEN? Are they looking for me, man?! I didn't-nn- Didn't do shit! None of it! Gah! Why are you here?!" Tweek yelled, glaring and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Craig grabbed tweeks wrists-which caused the blond to grip tighter- and tried to get Tweek to stop shaking him.

"I swear to fuck- _god damn it_ \- I have no idea who you are! _Fuck_ \- I never cared!" This was really starting to hurt- everywhere- so Craig used his left leg and kicked Tweek off of him, sending Tweek on his butt a little ways away from him.

Craig grabbed his stick to help stand himself up. "I fucking ran from home because I was kicked out like a _dog_!" Craig started, grunting as he stood. "And I get thrashed around by _wolves_ , and then _you_ , all because you all have something against me!" He's huffing now that he's on his feet. "And you fucking have some problems because I've done nothing here but lay hurt in bed and be watched and criticized by _you_!"

It was a little lighter now that the sun has risen more, and Craig could make out Tweek's face as it twitched and contorted into one of anger. Tweek rose up with his hands in fists and anger in his eyes. 

_Oh shit,_ Craig thought, _I fucked up_.

"You son of a BITCH!" He roared and stepped forward, Craig limping back. "Whoa whoa- _hold on-_ " 

"No!" Tweek yelled, grabbing a knife that was left at the table last night. "It was right, you are trying to kill me!" 

"What- Tweek- look at me! Am I in any position for that!" Craig gulped as he continued backing up. If he could just reach the door- 

"I know your planning it! This isn't the first fff-ffucking time!" Tweek yelled, glancing to where Craig was going. He growled and made his way around Craig- who struggled to keep him in sight as he turned-so he couldn't go out the door. 

Great, now he has to either calm him down or knock him out, he wasn't sure he could do the latter.

"You- you're- you're gonna fucking- gah!" Tweek rose his hands to his head, hissing in what seemed to be pain. "Shut up- shut up!" He yelled, going to his knees. The knife was still firmly in his hands as he scrunched up his face.

Craig was confused as he looked at Tweek. This could be his chance to run. He started trying to slowly make his way around Tweek, but he noticed and pointed the knife at him, baring his teeth like an animal. 

"No!" He yelled, making Craig startle back. Tweek huffed as he walked closer to Craig, causing the other to move back.

"You know what they did to me?" Tweek yelled, still coming towards Craig. "They fucking- fucking _drugged_ me, my own _parents_!" 

Craig stumbled on something on the floor, causing him to fall on his back, making him yell in pain at his wounds.

"But I didn't do it! I didn't fucking kill them!" He continued to yell as he forced Craig's back against the wall.

"I didn't know the meth was in the coffee! My parents killed them, not me! I never even knew!" Tears weld up in his eyes and he took a shaky step forward. "The cops- they- they thought I did it too, but no! The judge believed me! I.. I... Nng, oh fuck-" Tweek gripped his head again as he groaned. 

Craig was staring wide eyed at Tweek as the blond stumbled a bit, then fell to his knees and then to the ground, knife fumbling out of his grasp.

Craig stared at his for a moment, his chest heaving and body aching.

"What...the fuck just happened." He breathed out, patting his body to make sure he was still present.

Craig sat there and thought as the sun continued to rise. As he looked at tweeks skinny-too skinny- body sprawled out on the floor, face down, all he could think was.

_Man, that guys fucking nuts._

_And he needs some fucking help._

Craig is pretty sure what Tweek said was true, he's heard about a coffee business in town doing that before. He even recalls the name of it, Tweak Bros. only now did he put two and two together.

Slowly, Craig stood up and limped over to Tweek, then he jabbed him with his stick.

There was a small groan but the boy was out cold. 

Craig thought about it for a moment, and chalked it up to Tweek barely sleeping and the emotional endeavor he just witnessed to Tweek passing out like that. 

Craig contemplated for a moment before he got a pillow and maneuvered tweeks head onto it. He was in no shape to walk, let alone pick a guy up, even if they were underweight. 

He grabbed a blanket to drape over the poor guy too before he sat in a near by chair to think over his predicament. 

On one hand, Tweek was a crazy schizo maniac and is potentially a threat to everybody around him. But on the other hand was why he was like that.

Craig understood why Tweek was out here now, he obviously had trust issues. He was just a little torn and worn, and a little weird, but he was still alive.

Craig sighed. He knew he couldn't make it out of the woods like this, it's a few hours in at least. His friends might find him, but what's the guarantee of that.

He weighed his options, go possibly get attacked by wolves again or try and stay here until he can get the fuck out. Trying to stand up, he almost yelped in pain and sat right back down. Looks like he was staying here.

He grabbed the knife from the floor and slowly maneuvered his chair in front of Tweek, planning to keep watch on the guy until he wakes up. He put the knife in his pocket as to not alert the other right away.

He questions himself regularly as he watches the other, about why he's staying and why he's staring at the guy.

He hopes his friends could come looking for him, but he doesn't have too much hope, they wouldn't look this far he thinks. So he sighs and sits back in his chair, hand in pocket and eyes trained on the sleeping form in front of him. His mind is full of conflicting thoughts. There is one constant one though.

He is _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this chapter is confusing or not but I'll answer any questions you guys may have about the story to this point!


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for depictions of self harm and A mention of death but it's no main character. Mentions of child abuse but only a little and not graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it has been a while! Hope this makes up for it. Some dark stuff in this chapter but that's to be expected with this story I guess. I'll try and update soon!

Craig has sat in this chair for hours and Tweek has barely even moved. He must be really sleep deprived since it has to be late morning now.

Craig won't admit it, but he was to worried to take his eyes off the blond. He has tried of thinking of ways to get out, but he's worried Tweek will come running after him. And that could potentially put him, and even his friends in danger. He couldn't risk that.

Why the hell was up this guy??

It was then that Tweek started to stir, Craig put his hand on the pocketed knife, but kept it hidden.

"Tweek, are you calmer now?" Craig made his presence known, Tweek jolted as his wide eyes landed on Craig. He then grabbed his head and groaned. Craig gulped, nervous though he'd never admit it.

"I don't want to fight you." Craig kept his hand on the knife, keeping his eyes glued to the skinny man on the floor, who looked much like a trapped animal. Which is weird since this is his house.

Tweeks eyes darted around his house, seeming to remember the events prior to him ending up on the floor. He started mumbling to himself and Craig caught him saying something like "I'd be dead already if he was gonna kill me" so that put his mind only slightly at ease. 

Tweek cleared his thought and glanced at Craig before looking at the ground. "Sorry.." Was all he said.

Craig stared at him. Every instinct telling him to run, to save himself. But, there also was a nagging and rather persistent feeling of empathy towards the poor man. He was obviously mentally ill. Could he help him?

"Uh.." Craig started, unsure of how to go about anything. "I- look, I want to trust you," more like have to, "but, you did just pull a knife on me." 

Tweek grabbed his hair and sat up. He wasn't pulling, More so just grounding himself. He stared at something with wide and frantic eyes. Seems he didn't know what to say or do either. He looked scared, kinda like how Craig felt. That's when he realized Tweek was staring at the knife. 

Craig raised his hands up. "I'm going to put it to the side, slow, ok? Don't rush me." Tweek kept his eyes on Craig's every move as he set the knife on the nearby counter, obvious to both of them that it is still in reach, but not at a flick of the wrist close anymore. 

Craig slowly brought his hand back to join parallel to the other hand that was still up to show he was no threat. Tweek eyed Craig's shorts and he seemed not to find anything else hidden so he brought his hands down from his hair to clasp them together. 

"Ok." Craig said as he slowly lowered his hands to his lap, rubbing his hands up and down on his shorts. "We're calm now, right?" 

Tweek nodded though he didn't answer, he still looked on edge.

Craig let out a sigh and continued his nervous action as he thought. What now? He really can't trust Tweek. Tweek obviously doesn't trust him and Craig thinks the only reason he's not being attacked was because the blond was unarmed. 

They just had a nice dinner the day before, he was beginning to feel fine, what happened? It's like a switch was pulled and Tweek just went berserk. That's when Craig finally noticed the fucking red marks on Tweek's arms. The dried blood from the long deep cuts that were laid horizontally across his pale arms. Why didn't he notice them before? Was it really that dark? Was he really that scared he didn't notice?

_So he was vulnerable._ That's why he flipped out and looked so scared now. 

Craig remembered dealing with something similar with one of his friends. 

He had walked in on Clyde hurting himself, punching himself in the legs. He looked so scared and broke down crying when Craig opened his bedroom door, spewing apologies and hugging Craig while he stood there dumbfounded.

Sometimes the happiest people you know hide the darkest secrets. 

Not like Tweek was ever happy around him but Craig's point is that he knows it to be a delicate situation.

"Hey.." Craig said, slowly slipping to the floor with the help of his cane. He sat with his injured leg out and his other leg crossed. He laid his cane beside him and folded his hands together. Tweek kept an eye on him but made no move to get closer or further away. 

Craig cleared his throat and looked around the cluttered room before his eyes landed back on Tweek. He pulled out his arms, palms up and gestured to his arm. "How long?" Was his simple question. 

Tweek briefly had a confused look before he looked down at his own arms and he then remembered what he did last night. He quickly pulled his arms to his chest, hiding the scars and huddling in on himself.

Craig put his hands up again to try and show he was no threat. "Hey, it's ok.." Craig made a small scoot closer, but Tweek also scooted back. So Craig stopped and thought for a moment.

"You know," he started, his hands rubbing his legs again. "I have a friend that has a hard time like you," Clyde wasn't near as bad as Tweek, but he was making a point here. "He hurt himself too. Sometimes it seems like the best solution, doesn't it?" 

Tweek relaxed his shoulders a bit but still kept his arms close to his chest.

"His mom died. In a bad way. And she blamed my friend, when I saw him hurting himself he was so scared." Craig scooted a little closer again and this time Tweek didn't move. 

"He thought I would be mad or hate him, but really I was taken aback." He scooted closer. "Because he was the one that kept me from being like that. He kept me sane while my parents kept me down." Even closer. "And I hugged him, I let him know he wasn't alone." 

He scooted where he was only inches away from the terrified blond who was still shaking. Craig opened his arms and gave a small smile. He saw a scared boy, cast out and blamed, forced to live in the woods because of fear and paranoia. But not a boy that can't be saved, just a boy who has been through a lot and needs a little push forward.

Tweek stared at him for a moment before his face contorted to a frown and his eyes teared up. Tweek lurched forward and hugged Craig, crying into his shoulder as his arms gripped him tight. Craig hugged him back and rubbed circles on the others back. He let the tired, worn out boy let out all of their anger and frustration in the form of crying. 

"It's okay now, You're okay." Craig kept repeating that until Tweek called down and stopped sobbing. He still clung to Craig, sniffling a little. 

"Are you feeling better?" Craig asked as they slowly parted. 

Tweek sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands. "Y-Yeah." His voice was horse from all the crying. He went to rub his eye again but when he caught sight of his scarred arms, he winced. "Nnng oh god- that looks bad-" 

Craig took a closer look at Tweek's arms. The deep long angry looking red cuts were mostly done bleeding now, but the dried blood caked around them made them look really bad. 

Craig remembers how Tweek doesn't trust hospitals, but he does know someone who can help, if he can get Tweek out of here anyway. 

Craig gulped and thought of how to word what he was going to say. "Tweek.. Your arms need looked at." Tweek got a frightened look in his eye and shook his head so Craig quickly continued. "I know, no hospitals. I have a friend though that knows how to care for things like this."

Tweek looked skeptical and shook his head again. Craig sighed.

"Look. Honestly you're probably going to get an infection, your wounds were on the floor and we both know the woods isn't the most sanitary place. You need to trust me, like I trusted you, remember?" Craig gave Tweek a smile and the blond looked down for a moment in thought.

His face contorted into different expressions before he finally let out a frustrated yell and grabbed his hair. "I'm tired of this! I don't want to be alone anymore! I want the voices to stop! I want to see and hear the real world again!" 

Craig felt saddened to see the man in such a state. He felt hurt, bad, when his own parents threw him out just because they found a gay magazine under his bed. He was hit and yelled at, had stuff thrown at him. But could that really compare to getting drugged by your parents and accused of being a murderer? 

Craig wasn't so sure.

What he was sure of though was that Tweek needed help, he needed friends. He didn't need to be alone and he didn't need to consume the much damn coffee. Craig wondered where he got it from anyway.

Craig gave a grunt as he used his stick to stand up. He wobbled from sitting and being tense so long, so it was harder than usual. Tweek saw him getting up and did so too, the task being a bit easier for him than Craig. 

  
Craig shivered, finally realizing the cold in the air. The cabin actually did a really good job of insulating heat, so Craig knew it'd be freezing outside. But they had to go.

"You got, like, jackets?" Craig asked, looking around the cabin. But with how messy the cabin is there wasn't much hope in finding anything. Tweek cleared his throat, his arms around himself as he felt cold as well. 

Tweek went over to a pile of clothes and shifted through them before coming back up with thin looking sweaters. 

"Is that- is that it?" Craig asked, gulping. Tweek gave a glance down and nodded with his head down. Craig took a breath and nodded, preparing himself to deal with the thin sweater.

He put it on, it was a navy blue much like the one Tweek was wearing, though Tweek had a lighter blue one. It was actually surprisingly warm. 

Craig still only had shorts on, Tweek was seemingly wearing the only intact pair of pants in the cabin. That sucked but Craig thinks the thin boy needs it more than him. 

Tweek makes one last trip to make coffee, obviously being slow and somewhat reluctant in his movements. Craig hoped he wasn't backing out because Craig couldn't do this himself. It was a long ways back and he doesn't know these woods. 

Tweek put coffee in a thermos and held it close to his body. He slowly followed Craig as he limped to the door and managed to get it open. A rush of cold air hit Tweek and it seemed to make him realize what he was doing. 

"I- I can't do this!" He yelled, stepping back. Craig groaned and leaned on his good leg. 

"Tweek." He started voice soft. "I know it's scary, and I'll be honest outside of this door it's not going to be easy."

Tweek's eyes darted around, his hair was lightly fluttering as the cold breeze hit him. It's been so long since he's even seen a car. Another person, before Craig anyway. It's been so long, 3 years. He forgot what restaurant food tasted like, what pure water tasted like. He longed for the things again. But he was scared. How could he not be? Everything he's ever known was a lie. 

The only thing that's right is this cabin.

Tweek believed that for a moment before he remembered his years in the cabin. The screaming he did the first weeks during withdrawal. The aching the voice constantly berating him. He was so tired, he was so weak, he thought he'd get better alone but all that happened was hart ache and horrible nights of nightmares where he'd stay up days at a time just to escape them. 

Not anymore.

No more. 

He was done being alone and being questioned by himself, he was done.

"-and I know they'll help you, they're great once you get past their stupidity." Tweek didn't realize Craig was talking. Craig gave him a small smile and Tweek took a deep breath in, taking his first tentative step out of his old cabin. 

He used to stay at the cabin with his parents a lot. They had a lot of coffee there. They would come out here to hang out, which Tweek now knows was really to lie low.

Craig was having a hard time walking with his cane. Tweek thought that maybe he never used a cane before. Tweek sprained his ankle out here a few times before, so he taught himself more or less how to use one. 

Soon into they're travels out into the woods, Tweek noticed Craig grunting and limping more. His leg got really beat up, and Tweek is starting to think it wasn't just the wolf hurting him that made his leg like that. 

After a moment of thought and the voice he keeps trying to ignore telling him not to, he got close to Craig and put his arm over his shoulder, supporting his other side. They stopped for a second while they got into a comfortable position.

Craig glanced down at Tweek. "Thanks." He grumbled, sounding tired.

They continued at a decent pace, Craig walking a lot enter now and not grunting as much.

It was going fine until they noticed it was starting to snow. They both groaned as they trudged on. The snow picked up quick and soon it was hard to see. Tweek usually would like the snow but the cold bit straight through the thin sweater. He shivered and took a few gulps of coffee.

This was his parents brew, before they put meth in it. Or at least Tweek hoped because he couldn't deal with that shit, he didn't want to have all the nightmares again.

He didn't have time to think about that though when a dark, lethal looking fugue appeared in the thick falling snow. It was stalking toward them.

"Ok what the fuck is that-" Craig's voice wavered and Tweek could guess he got the same rush of anxiety and fear that he did. 

No mistaking the shape of a mountain lion coming toward you.

They don't normally attack humans, though Tweek did notice a scarcity in prey when he was checking his traps. So he could only guess the cougar was hungry and would attack anything for a potential meal.

"We're gonna fucking die." Tweek said matter-of-factly. 

This is it. They die by a fucking cougar. Great. 

It was then they heard a engine off in the distance and a frightening of a truck came into view. The mountain lion yowled and ran away. Tweek let out a sigh of relief. 

The truck pulled to a stop and a young guy was hanging out the window of the truck.

"Yo what the fuck, Tucker? Is that your mumbling ass?" 

Tweek didn't recognize the brown haired boy hanging out of the truck, but when he saw Craig's eyes light up he figured the other knew him.

"Clyde? Oh my god! Clyde!" Craig yelled as he ran up to the truck as best he could and grew open the door to launch himself at Clyde, hugging him. 

Craig then looked to the drivers seat and seemed to recognize the other person too. "Stan? Holy shit- I never thought I'd be happy to see you-"

Tweek would be happy at a reunion but he didn't know these people and he was cold, tired, and thirsty. He hugged himself as he maneuvered into the bed of the truck, laying on his back to try and escape the wind and snow. He shivered and found a tarp to pull over him. He listened to the talking going on in the front seats. 

"Craig! Holy shit I thought you were dead! You were gone for weeks!" Tweek assumed that was Clyde, judging by the position of the sound. 

"I'm sorry and I'm glad we found Craig and all but who the fuck just hopped in the back of my truck?" Who must've been Stan said. Tweek stayed quiet, closing his eyes and huddling in of himself and his sore body. He wanted today to be over.

"Oh- shit- that's Tweek, he needs help." Craig said, getting off from hugging Clyde. 

"So, we drop him off at the hospital?" Stan asked.

"NO!" Tweek shouted, sitting strait up with frantic eyes. Craig held his hands up. 

"No no no- we're not gonna go to any hospitals." Craig assured. Tweek hugged himself, still shivering, not willing to lay down now. 

Craig cleared his throat. "Look, take us to Kenny's, I'll explain everything there, I'm gonna get in the back now though." 

Tweek didn't say it out loud but he was glad and relieved that Craig got in the back with him. Clyde turned around to look at them.

"Craig I'm so glad you're okay! And Tweek, thank you for finding him-" Clyde cut himself off by a sob choking in his throat. Craig rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

Stan started driving off, and to the two lost boys in the back, they felt relieved. Tweek still felt anxious but he knew he had to do this. It was getting hard for him to think because of all the invasive thoughts. But his body and mind were tired. So he closed his eyes and tried to block everything out for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know some intrusive thoughts and stuff in this chapter. Trying to depict things as accurately as possible, so if I'm wrong with what I'm doing be sure to let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fucking italics ain't working so please excuse the formatting.
> 
> Other than that enjoy this chapter!

It was so cold. He was so cold. Tweek leaned against the back of the truck as he huddled in on himself. Craig was close by him and supplied him with a bit of warmth, though it wasn't enough in the cold Colorado snow. Tweek could see his breath as he rubbed his shoulders and tried to get any bit of warmth.

"It won't be long." Came Craig's rough, tired voice. He was hugging himself as well. He got under the tarp that Tweek was under, and it really didn't do much, but it was better than nothing.

He was so cold that, and tired. And he still felt uneasy and unsure. Especially when they broke out of the woods. The snow picked up and was starting to turn into a blizzard by the time they reached Kenny's. The four huddled together, Craig and Tweek in the middle while being supported by Stan and Clyde. 

Stan tried the door, upon seeing it was locked he knocked. It didn't take long for a young girl to answer the door. 

"Stan? Clyde? Wait- Craig?" The little girls eyes light up and they step away from the door. "Get in here, hurry! Before the storm gets worse." 

They all piled in and for a moment Tweek was relieved, but upon seeing the unfamiliar surroundings, the uneasiness came crushing back.

"Kenny! Kevin! Stan and Clyde found Craig!" The girl shouted, and a blond boy pokes his head from a room, smiles then steps out. Tweek assumes he was in the kitchen based on the apron that said "kiss the c--k" with what Tweek assumed to be to 'o's represented by dashes.

"Holy shit. What hole did you clamber out of Tucker?" Tweek didn't catch the teasing tone and he was left shrinking back, wondering if this all was a mistake. Craig smiled and limped forward as Kenny reached them and gave him a hug.

"We found him in the woods," Clyde spoke up. "And he had a friend too," he pointed to Tweek, who widened his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to be called out.

Kenny glanced at the poor lad and gave a small, friendly smile. "Well, hello, I'm Kenny." He greeted, letting Craig go to hold out his hand. Tweek just stared at it. 

Kenny awkwardly left his hand out a few moments before raising it up to file through his choppy hair. "Hmm, ok, uh, hey Craig how's your leg?" 

Craig let out a small laugh. "Oh believe me it not just my fuckin leg." 

Kenny took both Craig and Tweek into his room where he sat them on the bed. Craig told Kenny Tweek was hurt too and Kenny was more than willing to help.

While Kenny was digging under his bed, he glanced at the two. "So, I know there's a story. Wanna share?" 

Craig glanced at Tweek, who shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest, his eyes darting around, seemingly looking for an escape. Craig cleared his thirsty throat, glancing back down at Kenny.

"Well, it started about a week ago-" 

"You were gone for two. Just about." Kenny interrupted, bringing out a first aid kit.

"Huh.." Craig shrugged. "Well, then two weeks ago, I don't know if word got around but.." He trailed off, it was hard to say it.

Kenny nodded. "Tricia came here and told us. She comes over a lot to hang out with Karen." That didn't surprise Craig, he knew the two young girls liked each other. They were great friends.

"Well, after that I just ran, and I ran into an unfamiliar patch of woods. That's when a wolf attacked me." By now Kenny had the first aid kit and opened it up, slipping on rubber gloves. The two didn't notice Tweek tensing up.

"Oh, you might want to check this." Craig started as he took off his shirt carefully, reveling the bandage from when Tweek patched him up.

Kenny gave a low whistle. "Shit, so wolf got you good, huh?" 

Craig gave a low chuckle. "Front, back and leg. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Tweek." The two gave a glance at the frightened blond, and Kenny could sense his uneasiness so he chose to let him be as he took off Craig's torso bandages. 

"Tweek came up and pepper sprayed the wolf, then he took me up to his cabin and uh.. It was interesting." Craig shrugged. 

Kenny finished taking off the bandages and rose his brows at the stitching. "This is pretty good, did you do this?" Kenny asked, turning to Tweek.

Tweek gulped and hesitantly nodded. Kenny smiled a little and went to grab a moist towelette and some rubbing alcohol. "This'll hurt." Kenny warned before he pours some alcohol on the towelette and rubbed in on Craig's stitches. Craig hisses and gripped the bed sheets. But it wasn't so bad. 

Kenny did the same to Craig's leg, which looked like a lot of damage was inside rather than out. Craig reveled that he tumbled down a rocky hill before being attacked, which made sense enough. 

"So, what happened at the cabin?" Kenny asked, noticing the way Tweek flinched. Craig noticed too. 

"I don't know if it's my place to say, uh, but Tweek's arms.. They do need to be looked at." He said that last part to Tweek more than to Kenny. Tweek gulped. He hugged his covered arms to his chest protectively. 

"He has a hard time trusting." Craig mentioned, scooting closer to Tweek, trying to give him any sort of comfort. He could only imagine what this is like for Tweek, to be scared and really have no one. Craig knew the guy needed help, and that he had to help him to receive that help. He didn't touch Tweek, only got a little closer, and Tweek soon slowly let his legs down. 

Kenny, after a moment of thought, took off his own apron and shirt he had on and showed them his scarred torso. "It's okay to feel vulnerable," Kenny mentioned, bending back down by the side of the bed to rummage through his first aid kit. "It's only natural." 

Tweek deliberated with himself for a bit before he sighed and took off his jacket. He laid it to the side and had his arms palm down. Kenny could now immediately see that this was a delicate situation as he could only guess what he was about to see. 

Kenny reached out with his hands and looked at Tweek before he slowly edged the tips of his fingers under Tweek's. The frail boy jerked at first but soon let Kenny gently take his hand and turn his arms over. He hid his shock well, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the gravity of what they're dealing with, some things with Tweek now making sense. 

Tweek had a frightened look in his eye and his breath picked up, his muscles tensing. Kenny gave a small smile as he reached for another towelette and the rubbing alcohol.

"I'll just clean and bandage them, and then you can go and eat lunch with the others. Does that sound okay?" Kenny gave a smile at the blond as he put the opened alcohol on the towelette. 

Tweek gave a small nod and looked away when Kenny washed off all of the caked on blood. It took a bit for both arms but soon they were disinfected and wrapped up in clean looking bandages, like Kenny had done for Craig's torso and leg. 

Kenny said that they were free to go, and they both put their jackets and shirts back on. Kenny let Tweek go out first before he pulled Craig back by the hoodie of his jacket.

"Okay what the fuck happened to him." Kenny asked, Craig rose a brow. 

"So, no, "glad your alive Craig! Sorry about your shit parents!" But your willing to give your attention to a stranger-" 

"Craig shut the fuck up." Kenny snapped, Craig closed his mouth and looked at Kenny expectantly. 

Kenny took a breath and ran a hand threw his hair. "Look, I'm sorry but its not everyday someone brings a guy in from the forest, especially one of the tweaks, I thought they were in prison." 

Craig looked Kenny up and down before he gave his hat string a tug nervously. "You knew him?" 

"More like knew his parents," Kenny started to explain. "Remember the whole fiasco with the meth and coffee, uh, well, my parents were one of their suppliers-" 

Craig hit Kenny on the shoulder and glared. "You helped drug the whole fucking town!?" 

Kenny raised his arms up. "Whoa whoa, no! Of course not! I was trying to get them to stop- look, that's not my point right now, my point is something happened to Tweek to fuck him up so bad, he wasn't doing this bad then." 

Craig, still scowling, looked down. He kicked at the carpet with his beat up sneakers. "He said his parents drugged them and tried to frame him for murder. He's really sensitive about it." He paused. "He has a voice or something in his head man he needs help.." He stated quietly. 

Kenny sighed, looking around his room. "Well.." He started. "Then we take him to a therapist-"

"He'd freak the fuck ou, he'd probably really kill someone then, Kenny, we have to do this slow." Craig looked to the door where Tweek left. "We have to help him though, no one should have to live like that." 

Tweek walked out into the living room, expecting Craig to follow him. When he looked behind him he was surprised to find no one. He gulped, hugged himself and slowly made his way into the front room. The girl and the two guys that found him and Craig were there, the guys on the couch. But the girl was talking to a girl that wasn't there previously. Tweek inched to an empty chair to sit in before he was spotted by the brown haired girl. 

"There you are! That's the guy Craig brought with him!" Said the brown haired girl.

The one next to her was about the same age, though looked taller and had strawberry blond hair. She gave him a once over with a criticizing look. 

"What the fuck happened to him- ow!" The taller girl was elbowed by the smaller, her saying something hushed to the tall girl. 

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes and put out her hand. "Sorry, I've been told I'm blunt. I'm Trisha, Craig's sister, I suppose he didn't mention me did he?" 

Tweek just stared at the hand that was outstretched. He put up his own hand but only rubbed his opposite shoulder nervously.

Trisha looked at him closer and her gaze softened, she recoiled her hand put reached it out to touch his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay I'm sorr-" 

Tweek screamed bloody murder when Trisha made contact with his shoulder. It shocked everyone, the girls jumped back, the guys on the couch flinched, and Kenny and Craig came running in. 

"What the hell happened!" Kenny exclaimed looking around for any damage.

It was then that an older looking male looked out from the kitchen. "Kenny, Karen? You alright what's going on." 

Tweek shrines back and started backing up until his back hit a wall, where he stayed, eyes frantic and darting, his breath quick and short.

"I just wanted to reassure him- I only was going to pat his shoulder!" Trisha explained, Craig looked around and sighed. 

"Alright, let me say this on Tweek's behalf." He started. He's just relieved that Tweek didn't go berserk like he did that morning. 

"Tweek has.. He really doesn't like touching, it freaks him out." He heard Trisha mumble "no shit" and he gave her a glare, to which she just flipped him off.

Shaking his head, Craig continued. "He's had a hard time for like three years just give him some space." 

Clyde raised up his hand. "Does he have like a disease or something- ow, Stan!" Stan had hit him upside the back of his head before scowling at him. Clyde looked down and mumbled an apology. 

Tweek was still frantic at the wall, there were to many people and he started hyperventilate. His thoughts were going haywire, he ripped at his fast beating heart with his hand.

They're going to kill me. I'm going to die. They'll get my body and no one will find me. I'm going to die, I never should've left that cabin, that cougar should have killed him when they had the chance. 

You could kill them. Be the cougar, be strong and not let anybody hold you down again. Take back confidence once lost in the swirl of coffee grounds and white, powder. Would it be a good idea to do it again, the powder? Gain back the sweet feeling of- 

"Ahhh! NOO!" Tweek gripped his hair and slid down to the ground. The voice was back from this morning and filling his head with bad thoughts again.

"Oh great look, you guys broke him." Stan scoffed, Trisha and Clyde both glaring at him. "Hey!" They said in unison. Of course, this was all lost on Tweek. 

Tweek started scratching at his arms as horrible thoughts started to swirl and take over his mind. He scratched and scratched at the bandages, getting frantic when he couldn't get them off. 

They're restraining you, they're going to suffocate you. Your going to die of you don't get them first. You're weak, you're frantic, you're just on borrowed time.

"Tweek!" A voice finally broke through the thoughts and Tweek's head snapped up, but what he saw was his father. 

Tweek screamed and punched the figure in front of him. He figure grabbed his face and backed up. "Oh fuck-" 

When they brought down their hands, Tweek saw the blood coming out of Craig's nose. Wait, craig?

"Oh no, no nononono-" Tweek curled in on himself and started rocking back and forth, pulling his hair.

It was right.

The voice was right.

He was going to die, he did nothing with his life. He fucked up so bad and even-

He felt hands on his hands and e started trashing. This was it. This was his death. He wouldn't go down easy.

Someone grabbed him and positioned him where his arms were hugged to his side and his legs were tangled with someone else's. He kept thrashing and screaming and growling. 

Then he heard something soft. Something calm.

In his ear he heard humming, maybe a nursery tune that everyone knows but he couldn't place a finger on it. Maybe it was made up he wouldn't know, but it did help to calm his mind.

Slowly, he calmed down, running out of energy. The combination of all the things that happened caught up to the boy, and the humming helped soothe him where he didn't want to fight anymore. If death was coming, it sounded sweet and harmonic.

Tweek fell limp in the arms that held him and he stated to cry. He heard soothing shushes in his ear as he quietly weeped. He felt exaughsted, alone, scared and confused. 

Tweek didn't get to see who was comforting him. He fell asleep crying in the arms o the person that calmed him down.

While Kenny took Craig to see if his nose was broke, Stan had shot up from the couch and held Tweek down. Humming to him like his mother and friends have done for him during his panic attack. He could see the boy was in distress, and he felt relieved that he could help. This was a weird fuckin day.

Stan mumbled to Karen that he was bringing Tweek upstairs where it'd be quieter. He brought him to Kenny's room, hoping his friend wouldn't mind. He carefully laid the boy down on the bed and covered him up with the thick patterned blanket and sighed.

Even in sleep, this poor boy looked overwhelmed. Stan glanced around the room unfurls before he left to give him privacy, he made sure to leave the door open so the boy wouldn't feel trapped and trashed the room. 

He had to check on Kenny and Craig anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
